


Breath of The Wild Weapon Stories

by Lgbarnecraft



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Existentialism, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Philosophy, Rating May Change, Short, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbarnecraft/pseuds/Lgbarnecraft
Summary: 4 part short stories/poems based on various weapons and items from Breath of The Wild. Inspired by Nier:Automata.





	1. I~A Hero’s Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Korok tries to redeem themselves from their perceived selfishness

—  
Forest Dweller’s Spear~The Hero’s Bed  
—  
I  
The world nearly ended today, my brothers and sisters were all panicking.  
Or so I’ve heard.  
I slept through it all...  
Is that selfish of me...?  
—  
II  
A girl came to speak with the Deku Tree, she also returned that sword of legend.  
Apparently, there’s a sleeping hero who’s gonna wake up and journey here on his quest to slay what almost ended the world!  
Or, so I’ve heard.  
I was sleeping today as well...  
Everyone’s taking the matter so seriously... Maybe I should as well?  
—  
III  
Everyone is preparing for the arrival of this hero, I felt I should too to prove that I’m not selfish!  
So I’ve prepared my special bed for him.  
When his mind grows tired from the harsh travel all the way here, this bed can help him to rest.  
I gave all my focus into this, I didn’t fall asleep once!  
Now I’ll wait for him to rest... But now I don’t have my own bed...  
I’ll have to resist sleep’s call... A little longer...  
—  
IV  
It’s been ninety nine years.  
The hero hasn’t come by to rest.  
I’ve left the bed untouched...  
But not for long. For the first time in ninety nine years I’m going to act selfishly by catching some good rest in that bed.  
But... The hero...  
No, I can’t just believe that he’s out there anymore. I made and maintained this bed to perfection. To claim the fruits of my own effort isn’t selfish at all is it?  
But... There is a chance he could show up tomorrow, looks like I’ll sleep on the floor another day.  
Zzz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these shorts tell untold stories of pretty insignificant npcs from BOTW. The korok that allows you to sleep in the bed he made for free actually gave me the idea to start these up for BOTW, I’ve done a few of these for Fire Emblem:Fates as well.
> 
> For a little more context, Nier Automata’s weapons have 4 levels, the first 1 along with 3 upgrades. Each of these levels unlocks a piece of a story loosely connected to that weapon, usually a tragic story of sorts.
> 
> Examples: https://m.imgur.com/a/fmsPZ


	2. Spring Loaded Hammer~A Toymaker’s Plight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toymaker loses his business, and undergoes a joyous descent to demise.

—  
Spring Loaded Hammer~A Toymaker’s Plight  
—  
I  
Joy.  
The toymaker sold joy to Hyrule.  
Joy to both children and adults alike.  
Toys built with springs that would launch high in the sky, bringing a simple but genuine smile to the faces of many.  
Then came the Great Calamity. From then on, the toymaker would sell no more joy.  
—  
II  
Everyone told him the same thing.  
“There’s no need for simple toys, we need to defend ourselves.”  
It was almost as if nobody wanted to be happy at all, they just wanted the bare minimum comfort of safety.  
The toymaker traveled the entire kingdom, but not one man, woman, or child would pay a single rupee.  
He couldn’t possibly fathom why.  
—  
III  
Anger.  
The toymaker was angry.  
Angry at the people not caring for his joyous products.  
Angry at The Calamity for robbing the world of joy.  
Angry at himself for beginning to have violent thoughts.  
Yet, the thoughts would not stop...  
And then, one blood moon, he entertained them.  
—  
IV  
This intense emotion, anger. It comes from a want for joy at a time when it is impossible to attain. As anger built inside the toymaker, he came to a revelation.  
His spring toys became weapons.  
He set out to find and kill as many monstrous beings as he could.  
While ineffective on their own, the hammer he’d created was capable of launching his foes far distances.  
With every monster that plummeted to their doom, the toymaker felt more and more joyful.  
Even as the savages began to overwhelm him into a fight he could not win...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty loose. I’m coming up with these as I near the end of my 2nd 100% playthrough of the game.  
> The spring hammer weapon is probably the most garbage weapon in the game unless you’re using it to knock enemies off cliffs, which always earns a chuckle out of me. I got to thinking about that. Despite being a children’s toy that a warrior shouldn’t be using to fight monsters, it was pretty satisfying to use. So I came up with the concept of someone’s lust for joy leading to getting violent with toys. Eventually it became this.


End file.
